Drama Sekolah Jihun
by minyg
Summary: Hari Ini Jihun menjadi pangeran! apa yang dilakukan ayah dan bundanya? Cast : Min Yoongi (SUGA BTS) x Reader, Min Yoongi x OC (Ayah dan Bunda) Lee Jihun a.k.a Woozi SEVENTEEN as Min Jihun (Anak Yoongi)


"Bunda jangan lupa datang ke acara sekolah Jihun yaa!" Jihun mengingatkan bundanya (lagi) untuk datang ke acara sekolahnya. Jihun sangat bersemangat karena ia akan menjadi seorang pangeran di drama sekolahnya nanti dan ia akan menunjukkan kepada Ayah dan Bundanya.

Bunda Jihun yang sedang memakaikan Jihun seragam TK nya itu menggangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya sayang, nanti Ayah dan Bunda duduk paling depan!" ucap ibu rumah tangga itu semangat.

Terdengar suara teriakan Yoongi dari luar, "Yeobo~ Jihunie~ ayo berangkat!" Jihun yang sudah selesai mengenakan seragamnya langsung berlari menuju sumber suara "Aku sudah siap ayah!" Yoongi menyambutnya dengan merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Jihun, "Jagoan ayah sangat tampan seperti ayah hm?" Jihun menatap ayahnya, "Tapi aku anak Bunda, Bunda yang melahirkan aku, ayah."

Yoongi menatap Jihun dengan bingung, "Eh? Tapi kalau tidak ada bibit dari ayah, Jihun pasti belum lahir" Jihun penasaran dengan 'bibit' apa yang disebutkan oleh ayahnya. "Bibit apa ayah?" tanya anak 5 tahun itu sambil menegdip-kedipkan matanya.

Ayah muda itu menghela napas lalu memberikan penjelasan, "Jihun itu dibuat dari bibit yang dihasilkan ayah lalu ditanam di bunda," Jihun makin penasaran lalu ia bertanya lagi, "ditanam di bunda? Bagaimana caranya ayah? Jihun dari bibit? Apa Jihun tanaman? Jadi Ayah Jihun pohon?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"C—caranya? Jadi eum... ayah dan ibu tidu—" ucapan Yoongi terputus ketika istrinya berteriak karena percakapan dua makhluk kesayangannya ini, "MIN YOONGI"

"A—ah Jihunie ayo kita masuk mobil," Yoongi langsung menggendong anaknya menuju mobil karena ia takut ada satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Diikuti oleh istrinya yang menyusul masuk ke mobil.

Di dalam mobil tepatnya di kursi belakang mobil, Jihun terus bernyanyi lagu anak-anak sambil melihat ke luar jendela dan menggagukkan kepalanya "Bangun tidur Jihun terus mandi~ tidak lupa menggosok gigi~ habis mandi Jihun tolong Bunda~ O—oh iya! Ayah! Ayah! besok Jihun akan menjadi pangeran! Ayah harus datang melihat Jihun!" Jihun mengingatkan ayahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya sayang... Besok ayah akan datang paling awal dan duduk paling depan untuk melihat Jihun," kata Yoongi yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Nanti bunda menjadi ratu dan ayah menjadi raja kkkk~" sahut bundanya. Jihun yang mendengarnya langsung antusias, "Benar ya bunda?!" lalu dibalas anggukan cepat dari sang bunda.

Sampai disekolah, Yoongi dan istrinya mengantarkan Jihun sampai depan kelasnya. "Ayah, Bunda jangan lupa besok ya!" Jihun mengingatkan orang tuanya lagi. "Iya Jihun sayang, hei hei high five dulu sama ayah sini!" Jihun langsung mendekati ayahnya dan langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh, "SWAG~" kata mereka berdua.

"Astaga Tuan Min, kau sudah mengajarkan anakmu menjadi swag sejak dini," melihat tingkah anak dan ayah itu, sang bunda hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa kecil.. "Jihunie jangan lupa cium bunda hm? Ppoppo?" Jihun juga mencium bibir bundanya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan bermain bersama temannya, Hoshi.

"Bunda mau ppoppo dari ayah juga?" goda Yoongi. "Di sini banyaka anak-anak ayah swag" Bundanya Jihun langsung berjalan menuju mobil. "Ah berarti kalau di rumah bolehkan? Boleh lebih juga?" goda Yoongi lagi lalu di balas senyum menggoda dari istrinya. "JIHUN AKAN PUNYA ADIK" teriak Yoongi kegirangan. "ASTAGA MIN YOONGI MEMALUKAN"

Hari ini hari dimana Jihun akan menjadi seorang pangeran di drama sekolahnya. Jihun sangat menantikan ini tapi di satu sisi Jihun takut ia lupa dengan kata-kata yang sudah dihafalkannya. Jihun diantar oleh pamannya, Namjoon karena orang tuanya harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Jihun. Sebenarnya Jihun sedih karena bukan orang tuanya yang mengantar dirinya tapi Jihun tidak boleh sedih karena kalau ia sedih, ketampanannya akan hilang. Itulah yang sering dikatakan Yoongi saat anaknya sedang murung.

Jihun sudah siap dengan kostum dramanya. Kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, jas berwarna merah, dasi kupu-kupu, dan tidak lupa mahkotanya tapi Jihun belum juga menemukan keberadaan ayah dan bundanya, mungkin setelah ini Jihun akan marah kepada ayah dan bundanya.

Pementasan drama Jihun dimulai, Jihun mengintip dari tirai belakang panggung ke arah kursi penonton dan menemukan sosok yang tidak asing dengan pakaian kerajaan di film-film princess. Ya, itulah ayah dan bundanya yang memakai pakaian ala Raja dan Ratu. "Ayah! Bunda! Mereka menjadi Raja dan Ratu!" kata Jihun dengan senangnya.

Tentu saja menggunakan kostum seperti itu membuat Yoongi dan istrinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Siapa peduli selama mereka bisa membahagiakan putranya? Yoongi terus memegang alat perekam selama Jihun menjalankan perannya, sedangkan istrinya terlihat meneteskan air matanya karena terharu melihat anaknya yang sangat pintar itu.

"Ah aku cengeng sekali... yah Jihun sayang kamu sangat tampan" ucap bunda berbisik sambil mengusap matanya. Yoongi menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan tangannya yang lain lalu tersenyum, "Lihat anak kita tampankan?" ujar Yoongi. "Aku heran kenapa dia sangat mirip denganmu. Apa kamu menyetubuhi dirimu sendiri? Kkkk~"

"Yak! sayang apa aku perlu menceritakan bagaimana proses membuat Jihun?" perkataan Yoongi dibalas cubitan di perutnya. "A—AW sakit Nyonya Min," ringis yoongi sambil berbisik.

Tidak terasa pementasan drama Jihun selesai. Tiba-tiba Jihun meminjam mic milik pembawa acara, "Teman-teman lihat! Ada Raja dan Ratu!" sontak semua anak-anak langsung menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan istrinya. "Itu Ayah dan Bunda Jihun loh jadi Jihun ini anak Raja dan Ratu. Jihun sayang Ayah dan Bunda" lalu Jihun membentuk Love dengan tangannya yang diangkat ke atas.

Bunda Jihun langsung berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun biru-nya lalu memeluk Jihun dan mencium pipi Jihun berkali-kali, "Bunda juga sayang Jihun."

Yoongi menutup alat perekamnya itu lalu menghampiri dan memeluk dua makhluk yang telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih indah itu, "Ayah sayang Jihun dan Bunda." Seluruh orang tua dan teman-teman Jihun bertepuk tangan melihat keharmonisan keluarga kecil itu.

 _Hari ini Jihun senang deh, Jihun jadi pangeran!_

 _Ayah dan Bunda juga datang melihat Jihun. Jihun kira ayah dan bunda tidak datang karena tadi ayah dan bunda tidak ada. Tiba-tiba ayah dan bunda datang pakai baju Raja dan Ratu! Ayah tampan deh seperti Jihun, Bunda juga sangat cantik seperti cinderella. Jihun sayang ayah dan bunda^^_

Itulah cerita yang ditulis Jihun di dalam buku diary bergambar pokemon-nya itu. Yoongi yang membacanya sangat gemas melihat tingkah anaknya. Setelah membaca diary Jihun, Yoongi mencium kepala Jihun yang sedang terlelap lalu mematikan lampu kamar Jihun setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan istrinya.

"Kenapa anak kita sangat lucu?" Yoongi merebahkan dirinya disamping istrinya yang sedang sibuk melihat hasil foto diacara sekolah Jihun tadi.

"Karena aku yang mendidiknya sayang," jawab istrinya.

"Tapi itu bibit dariku... ayo buat lagi yang lucu!" belum berkata apa-apa, Yoongi langsung menindih istrinya dan mencium bibir istrinya. Sepertinya Jihun akan mempunyai adik...

END


End file.
